


The Source of Our Grief: Finite

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	The Source of Our Grief: Finite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaste/gifts).



Jazz watched the mech shift through the junkyard. The sight of Barricade made his spark clench in sympathy, he didn’t look to be in the best condition. His proud bondmate foraging like an empty for the smallest drop of fuel. This was not how it was supposed to be. His proud, Praxian mate should never have been brought so low.

Jazz moved closer. Ratchet had not wanted him to come. He was still fragile. It had taken many of the human’s years for the nanites to repair his superstructure. He had laid in stasis for years upon years, and had only just recently woken from his slumber. His spark’s mate calling to him. He couldn't have slept through that. No, Barricade’s fear and despair had woke him from his slumber surer than any kiss from a charming prince could have. 

He could feel the bond between him and Barricade try to open. It was feeble and thin after vorns of neglect. Still It pained Jazz like an unoiled joint. 

He wondered when Prowl had lost himself to the profile. When he had in fact became Barricade, and what it would take to find him again. He wondered **if** he could ever find him again. 

::You sure about this?:: Bumblebee whispered across the comm line. He was somewhere out there watching and waiting to make sure all of Ratchet’s hard work was not undone. 

Jazz’s spark skipped. ::Sure as I am about anything, my mech,:: he answered flippantly. Yes, he was sure. He had rarely been so sure of anything in his long life. ::The war is over, Bee. I want my mate back. I don’t care what it takes. I will fix this. He can be saved. I know he can be saved.::

::Doesn’t mean he’s a friendly,:: Ratchet grumbled, but there was no heat in his argument. :: Just fragging be careful, Jazz. I don’t want to patch your aft up again. Just...go get him.::

::Thanks for the faith, guys.::

Jazz pushed at the bond, forcibly pushing it open. The mech in the junkyard stiffened, his shoulders hunching.

“Barricade,” Jazz said, stepping out. 

“Jazz. Are you here to finish the job?” The mech laughed, a bitter sound if Jazz had ever heard one. “Can’t you just leave me to my shame?” 

“No, Barricade. I’ve come to take you home. The war is over. It is past time for us to end this dispute between us.” 

“Come to put me out of my misery,” the other snapped. 

“You are my bonded.” 

“I am a Decepticon,” Barricade snapped. “Why would you come for me now. You never did in all the vorns were were separated.” 

“Things change,” Jazz said, stepping out of the shadow, and walking around the other mech, looking him up and down. “Yah aren’t lookin’ too hot, my mech.” 

“I’m not your anything!” 

Jazz barked a laugh, “You were. You could be again. Come with me, please,” he said and pulled a cube from his subspace. 

It was all the starving mech could do not to dive for it. Instead he stood there, trembling, unwilling to move. Jazz circled, taking the cubed, and circling back around. Barricade followed him hungrily. He didn’t protest when Jazz came close enough to press the cube to his lips. Barricade drank the cube down fast feeling suddenly dizzy from the flood of energy in his depleted systems. 

“Such a good mech,” Jazz purred, pressing their lips together. 

Barricade trembled, and left himself be pulled away from the junkyard. He was still in a daze as they sped down the dark highways to where the Autobots were staying. The base was quiet when he was led through it to a bunker. 

Jazz pressed another cube into his hands when they were settled. This one a bright blue. Barricade drank it down hoping it wasn’t poison and almost coughed it right back up. The highgrade burnt going down, and settled in his tank still burning. 

Jazz pushed Barricade down onto the berth, pressed their lips together, nuzzling his plating and leaving Barricade feeling far warmer than any highgrade. “I missed you. I missed this. I missed it so much.” 

“You shouldn’t do that...” 

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel it. You don’t want me? I can tell you still do,” Jazz said, touching all over Barricade’s plating as if convincing himself that the other mech was really there.

Barricade growled, his optics dimming. “Why are you here? This is some kind of trick, isn't it? You planning on offlining me?” 

Jazz snorted, “Life’s too short, too short not to take what you want. No, I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you want me to.” 

“You’re daft.” 

“Maybe. Maybe I am. Dying does that to a spark. So does grief. I’m sorry about Frenzy.” 

Barricade grunted, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s fine too. I’ll be here when you are. If you ever are. You are my bondmate still, inspite of everything, Prowler.” 

“Don’t call me that! Don’t call me that. I’m not him.” 

Jazz made a humming sound, “And yet you are, my dearest spark.” 

“I’m not. He’s gone.” 

“He can’t ever be gone, not as long as his spark is spinning behind your chestplates. You have always been him, and you always will be. You’ve just lost your way, and that is fine. I’ll help you find your way back. I’ve become an expert at lost causes.” 

Barricade traced the weld-lines, and scars across Jazz’s plating. “I can see that. I thought you had offlined. It hurt. I won’t lie. I always figured that I would go first. It always seemed like you had as many lives as a cybercat, that you were untouchable.” 

“No one is untouchable, Barricade. No one,” He ran his fingers along unfamiliar plating, trying to learn it anew. “Least of all me.” 

“And yet, you are here,” Barricade said, a teasing tone creeping into his voice. 

“We are both here, Primus must be looking out for us after all.”


End file.
